You're All I Want
by lilkawa
Summary: Elyan hears that his sister is going to be executed for practicing magic


**Popped into my head and I thought why not write it down, so here goes.**

**Please tell me what you think**

**You're All I Want**

Elyan was working at his forge when he heard the commotion. The people around him were whispering while pointing at him, he watched them for a while and then asked Maria, the girl standing nearest his door, "what seems to be the matter?"

Maria had been a good friend to him since his return and was usually open especially about gossip from the palace, now she was silent and looked as if she never wished him to hear the news she had. He insisted and left his machine, "what is it? Is it about the execution that is to take place tomorrow?" She nodded.

Executions were commonplace in Uther's Camelot, some unfortunate soul usually found himself or herself accused of magic which everyone in the kingdom knew that Uther couldn't condone. Elyan wondered whose neck was on the line this time.

Maria began to cry, "Its Gwen," she said.

"What's wrong with her?" Elyan had let down his sister more times than he could say but he was determined to be there for her now.

"Maria, what is wrong with Gwen?"

"She's the one going to be executed."

Elyan now understood the whispers, the looks that he'd been getting. Guinevere was in trouble, he wondered why Arthur wasn't doing anything to help her; from what he'd seen Guinevere seemed to care a lot for Arthur and surprisingly Arthur seemed to return the feelings. He shouldn't have been surprised that anyone cared for his sister but Arthur was the Crown Prince of Camelot, servants, especially those who weren't his should be beyond his notice yet he had noticed Guinevere and they were friends.

He wanted to ask about Arthur but knew that that wasn't the right time or place for his suspicions.

"She was found guilty of enchanting Prince Arthur, and now he's saying that he's in love in her. She's going to be killed."

Elyan couldn't believe it. Guinevere had enchanted Arthur? Impossible, Gwen didn't use magic and he knew that even if she did, enchanting Arthur wouldn't be high on her list of things to do with it. Causing Uther harm that she could do but this, he couldn't believe it.

I must find a way to get in and see her, try to get her out.

Merlin and Gwen were whispering in the dungeon when he entered, he could hear some of the words "I'm not sure Merlin," Gwen saying "but I think Morgana was the one who told Uther where we were, her smile when I was taken away it was pure evil."

Elyan couldn't believe his ears; Morgana had told Uther where they were? Where had they been, he wondered, I should have taken better care of my sister, he thought, been there for her.

This made no sense to him; Morgana was Gwen's closest friend why would she want her dead. Surely she couldn't be _that_ jealous of Arthur's feelings for Gwen.

What was going on?

Elyan followed Merlin out of the dungeon. He was determined to find out what had happened, and to clarify what he'd overheard.

"Merlin," he called to him.

Merlin turned. "Elyan, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think? Gwen's going to be executed."

"Yes, sorry."

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked him.

"I overheard you and Gwen talking in there," he said pointing to the dungeon, he moved closer, "about Morgana."

"Oh" Merlin looked at Elyan.

"So it true then? Did Morgana set Gwen up?"

Merlin didn't answer which of course Elyan took to mean that she had.

"But why? I thought she was Gwen's best friend? Is it because of Arthur's feelings for Gwen?'

Merlin realized that Elyan probably knew too much.

"Come with me," he said and let him to his and Gaius's chambers.

Gaius was very happy to see Elyan; he hadn't seen him since his return. They talked about the forge and his work. After a few minutes the talk turned to Gwen's predicament.

"Can't Arthur do something about it?" Elyan asked, "Uther is his father, after all."

"The King believes Gwen has made Arthur fall in love with him, anything Arthur says will only reinforce that view" Gaius pointed out.

"Well I'm going to tell Uther, Morgana knew something about that thing in Arthur's room" Elyan was determined.

"You can't accuse the king's ward of practicing magic" Gaius told him, "that will only get you killed."

"So we break Gwen out of the dungeons" Elyan said, "take her someplace safe."

Gaius and Merlin looked at him; he was determined to do something. They exchanged glances, Elyan obviously cared deeply for his sister and could be trusted be Merlin couldn't trust him with his secret not now.

"We would have to break her tonight and then I will go with her and we will find someplace else to live," Elyan was thinking out loud. He stood up "I am going back to my house to prepare, I will return later. I have to sell everything and to pack Gwen's things as well." Having made up his mind Elyan left them.

Merlin followed him. "Maybe you can talk to Arthur."

Elyan turned "you just said he couldn't do anything."

Merlin shrugged "talking to him can't hurt, can it? Like you said _he is_ the King's son"

Elyan nodded and made his way to the Prince's chambers.

Arthur was a bit surprised to see Elyan and especially wary of what the other man thought of his relationship with his sister.

"I know this is not my place, Sire, but you and my sister..."

Arthur looked at Elyan and made a decision; he could tell Elyan what he felt for his sister he had nothing to hide.

"I know Guinevere is just a servant but she makes me feel so -."

'Sire, Prince Arthur," Elyan broke in, he didn't want to hear any confessions he was not ready, especially since such a relationship _couldn't_ happen, not here, not now, probably not ever.

Somehow they began to talk about the person they both loved, how she cared for people, how hard she worked, how much she loved and all her lovable habits.

A knight came in; Uther was looking for his son, Elyan decided to go back and talk to Merlin and Gaius. When Arthur returned to his room he found a man planting something under his pillow.

They arrested the man, an old man; who turned out to be sorcerer with a grudge against Uther, for all his cruelty, his unfairness and unkindness to his people. The old man claimed to have done it in order to bring shame to the Pendragons.

Gwen would now be released.

Arthur wanted to see her but knew that it was too soon, the king was still suspicious of her and _of him_. He went looking for Merlin but he was nowhere to be found, instead he found Elyan,

Elyan, he thought, he would do, he was Guinevere's brother after all; in fact it was perfect.

Arthur got a meal from the kitchen, roasted chicken and potatoes, cheese and bread, got a jug of the best wine and some fruits. He placed them in basket, with some flowers and handed it to Elyan, taking time to add a note as well.

"Take care of her," he told Elyan. Elyan nodded.

Elyan made his way to Gwen's house quickly; he wanted her to find it ready.

He made the fire, lit some candles and set the table complete with flowers and waited for her.

Gwen couldn't believe it, she was free. Somehow Merlin had helped, she wasn't sure how but she knew he must have done something. The guards had told her that an old man had been caught red-handed putting a portion under Arthur's bed and he had confessed to enchanting them both.

She knew she wasn't enchanted and that Arthur wasn't either but if it made Uther happy and kept her alive she wouldn't complain. Morgana had probably been working with that old man, but to what end she couldn't imagine, why would Morgana want her dead?

She quickened her footsteps; 'I have to clean the house, put everything back in order and find some food before it gets dark.'

She saw lights in her house and thought, 'Merlin, obviously Merlin.'

She opened the door smiling, looking at the fire, candles, the flowers and the food. A figure came from the back "Elyan," she hugged her brother, 'Oh Elyan, dearest Elyan,' she thought, 'how sweet.'

He hugged her and led her to the table.

"Where did you get all this? When did you do this?"

He smiled at her "Arthur."

"Arthur, but how?"

"After you were released he asked me to make sure you found your home ready, he really cares about you."

Gwen looked at her brother waiting for him at add something about how wrong, how impossible the relationship was.

"I'm really happy for you Gwen, he's a good person, but you're going to face a lot of resistance from a lot of people."

"I know," she smiled sadly. Brightening up she beckoned him to join her for supper "let us imagine brighter futures, futures where I could a queen and you, maybe a knight, Sir Elyan."

They both laughed and ate the food.

As Elyan was leaving he remembered the note.

"Arthur sent this as well" handing it to Gwen, "goodnight."

Gwen made herself clear the table and wash up before reading the note.

_My dearest Guinevere_, it began.

The end.

**Please Review, Review, and Review.**


End file.
